


won't let you be denied

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [46]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, BDSM, D/s, Kink Negotiation, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: “Did you know we were into BDSM?”





	

Connor’s in Target looking for a new lock and chain for his bike when he walks down the hardware aisle and comes across a bundle of white cotton rope. As soon as he reaches out and runs his fingers over the fibers he feels the back of his neck heat up and looks up and down the aisle to make sure no one’s looking at him. He remembers the monks teaching him knot tying with rope like this, how soothing it was to just sit for hours tying and untying various knots in the soft, braided cotton. 

Taking another look down the aisle, Connor grabs the bundle of rope off the shelf and drops it in his cart, forcing himself not to blush as he walks through the store for the rest of the items on his list. 

It’s just, he’s pretty sure he destroyed the last of Kyle’s ties a few days ago and he’s kind of gotten really used to having his hands bound while they mess around. Maybe _used to_ isn’t the right word. He’s gotten almost addicted to it. He’s been thinking about it a lot and he still can’t really put his finger on it, but there’s just something peaceful about letting Kyle be in charge of things, just giving himself over to everything and not having to think for a while. 

When Connor checks out, he realizes he hadn’t thought about how the contents of his basket would look when spread out on the conveyor belt. The lock and chain for his bike, the duct tape he picked up to patch up one of the mats at work, the rope, and a candle he bought for Mia’s birthday. The cashier, a middle aged woman with dreads, just smiles at him when he throws a pack of gum in the mix, like that’s going to help things. Before she hands Connor his receipt she scrawls something on the back and winks at him before telling him to have a blessed day. 

Connor blushes all over when he sees what she wrote on the back of his receipt. 

_www.ropeconnections.com ;) Also I teach classes. Be safe!_

 

: : :

 

Kyle’s curled up in the chair in the corner with his sketchbook and a forgotten sandwich on the arm next to him when Connor gets home. Connor grabs a water from the fridge, takes off his shoes, then goes to sit down on the couch. Kyle doesn’t even act like he notices he walked in, but Connor’s gotten used to that. When he’s in the middle of sketching something Kyle’s in his own world. 

When Kyle finally finishes what he’s working on he puts his sketch pad down and smiles at Connor. “Hey you,” he says. “You’re being oddly quiet, even for you.”

Connor shrugs. “You were drawing.”

“You didn’t even turn the tv on,” Kyle points out. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Connor says, twisting the cap back onto his water bottle. “Did you know we were into BDSM?”

Kyle coughs. “Um. What.”

“BDSM,” Connor says. “It stands for Bondage and --”

“Christ,” Kyle chokes. “I know what it stands for. But...that’s not. We don’t do that. That’s like leather and whips and chicks who calls guys maggots and make them lick their boots and stuff.”

Connor squints at him. Kyle sighs.

“I know you like having your hands tied up and the blindfold thing, but --”

“And being choked,” Connor blushes, looking at his hands. “And -- and I like when you bite me.”

Kyle blinks. “How much?”

Connor looks up at him, bites his lip. “I wish you would do it harder.”

“Oh,” Kyle says, shifting in his seat. “ _Oh._ Oh, jesus.”

Connor frowns and his pulse starts to go crazy. Maybe he said too much. Maybe Kyle thinks that kind of stuff is weird and wrong, maybe it _is_ \--

“I don’t want to call you names,” Kyle says finally and Connor lets out the breath he’s been holding for god knows how long. 

“I wouldn’t like it if you did,” Connor tells him and makes room for Kyle on the couch when Kyle gets up and comes to sit next to him. 

“But I do like what we’ve been doing,” Kyle says. “No one’s ever let me be in control like that before.”

“I trust you,” Connor says softly, parting his mouth when Kyle leans in for a kiss. Connor cups the back of Kyle’s neck and leans back, dragging Kyle on top of him and they make out on the couch like that for a few minutes, and Connor marvels at how it always feels new, just like the first time, everytime. 

“Connor,” Kyle says when they finally break apart, looking through the stuff Connor bought and holding up the bundle of rope. “What’s this --”

Connor blushes. “You’re out of ties.”

“Oh man,” Kyle giggles and tackles Connor back down on the couch. “We’re totally gonna have to do the kinky sex list thing.”

“Yeah,” Connor grins, letting his hands settle on Kyle’s hips. “I guess we are.”

Kyle leans down to kiss him again and Connor makes a soft noise against his mouth when he feels Kyle’s dick grind against his, slides his hands down the back of Kyle’s shorts to grip his ass and drag a moan out of Kyle. 

“Hey, Connor,” Kyle murmurs, dragging his teeth over Connor’s jaw line. “Does this mean that you don’t want to be on top anymore?”

Connor lets out a shaky breath and kisses Kyle’s throat as he presses his index finger against Kyle’s hole. 

“ _Ah,_ ” Kyle gasps, squirming back against Connor’s finger. “I take that as a no?”

“Definitely a no,” Connor says, sucking a bruise on Kyle’s collarbone as he works his finger inside of him. 

The great part is, even when Kyle’s technically on the bottom, he’s still in control. He grips Connor and sinks down on him at his own pace, throws Connor’s arms over his head so he can’t touch him, only watch as Kyle’s muscle flex as he rides him, can only imagine what the sweat sliding down the center of Kyle’ chest would taste like on his tongue. And when Kyle slides one of his hands up Connor’s chest and wraps it around his throat, squeezing it tight as he rides him, Connor knows they don’t need any kind of list.

They already know exactly what each other needs.


End file.
